


Something New

by IncuBias



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Pegging, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncuBias/pseuds/IncuBias
Summary: Kinktober 2020 Day 9 Pegging Pair: Sokka x SukiSuki wants to try something new. Sokka is hesitant but agrees. He finds he just might enjoy it.
Relationships: Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967050
Kudos: 15





	Something New

I may have made a mistake, Sokka thought to himself. He was alone with Suki, spending one of the countless nights they had spent together in the post-Firelord Ozai world. They had grown ever closer, even having sex a few times, but this was something new.

“It’ll be okay baby. I’ll take it slow” Suki cooed into Sokka’s ear.

The sex that their having is good, excellent Sokka thought, but Suki wanted to try something new. Back home, she had learned of a new thing that some of the girls with more _intimate_ relations used with each other. An item called a strapon. She introduced Sokka to the idea, pleading with him to try it at least once, to be on the other side. Sokka made a deal that he would get to try something, but they would save that for later.

She lubed up the metal piece with some special oil, getting it warm in her hands. She rubbed his ass, loosening it the best she could. Sokka tried to relax. He knew he was doing this for her, and tried to enjoy it. He slowed his breathing and focused on the pure feeling.

He breathed heavily.

“Ok. Ok, let do this.”

Suki kissed his neck and slowly entered him.

It was strange. A mixture of uncomfortableness, but at the same time new and indescribable. He tried to relax as it slowly went further and further in him. One thing he couldn’t deny though was that he was getting hard. The further it went in the harder he got until it reached the end.

He moaned out loud, surprised even at his own voice. What was once uncomfortable, now was almost pleasurable. It had reached a spot where it actually felt good and to top it off he was at full mast.

“Oh, someone liked that,” Suki said teasingly.

His face was a full blush. He turned away, embarrassed. He had moaned with her before, but never so unexpectedly.

“C-continue please,” he mumbled as he hid his face.

“I can’t hear you babe,” Suki replied back.

“Please, please continue!”

“That’s what I thought you said”

She slowly pulled back, taking most of the item out before putting it back in. She repeated this going quicker and quicker each time, and before either of them knew it, she was fucking his ass.

Sokka was in bliss. Any uncomfortableness was gone, replaced by pure pleasure being delivered straight to his prostrate, the piece slamming into it over and over again. He could feel it building inside of him, the rise of an orgasm growing bigger and bigger.

“S-Suki. I-I’m gonna. I’m gonna...”

“Shhhhhhh,” she whispered. “Cum for me.”

He exploded, his ass tightening as he blasted ropes of cum beneath him. It was one of the best orgasms of his life, and his whole body shuddered as he continued to release. After a moment the orgasm slowed, the last drops sliding from his slit.

Suki removed herself, his ass finally loosened enough to make it easy. He fell on his side, missing most of the cum that was beneath him. He laid on his back, breathing heavily as Suki laughed.

“I’m guessing it was good then,” she said with a smile.

“You could say that,” Sokka said, a slight grin appearing on his face.

They kissed as Suki laid down next to him.

“So, I got my side of the deal, what was it you wanted to do?”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, my first fic, and it's a late kinktober submission. Hopefully, this will be one fic of many more to come.


End file.
